1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a collapsible refuse can, particularly to one collapsible for convenience of transporting, storing, and displaying and quick to assemble together,
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Refuse cans are indispensable for our daily life, and there are many kinds of refuse cans in use and on the market for different uses, generally consisting of a can body and a liftable cap.
However, almost conventional refuse cans are made integral to have a certain size impossible to be collapsed to a small size, quite unfavorable for storing, carrying, transporting, etc.